Truly Me, Bella
by Julia-loves-Jacob-Black
Summary: When Renee leaves Bella in Seattle while visiting Charlie, the Cullens find her and adopt her. But Bella's bad luck follows her everywhere. It's a fight against destiny to save them all. E/B Ya gotta love it! ;D


My New Life: A Twilight Fan-fiction

Name: Bella

Age: 6

Bella is smart for her age. Her mother left her alone in a hiding spot so that she wouldn't be hurt in an emergency, and took her newborn baby brother, Davy, with her. Her father had left when she was two. She had nobody to turn to, until Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen find her alone.

Rosalie and I were walking through the streets of Seattle looking for the new boutique I had predicted would come. I just couldn't wait to get there! Cute, girly dresses, awesome tops, cool miniskirts-I hoped they'd have hair products and makeup, too! Then I noticed that Rosalie had walked into a park. WHAT THE HECK? There is no mall here!

"Hello, little girl, are you lost?" Rosalie said to a little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was absolutely adorable. I should offer to take her shopping.

"Mommy didn't come back." She said, upset.

"What do you mean? What's your name, sweetie?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm Bella Swan," Rosalie looked shocked, we had heard about Renee Swan and her son Daniel Swan going missing in the news this morning, "And my Mommy told me to stay here. But she didn't come back." She said.

"Oh, it's okay. We won't hurt you. Come with us, we'll take you to our house." She said, her arms open. Bella walked over to her, and Rosalie picked her up.

"We'll get you a… hot dog." I said. Her eyes lit up.

"Yay! I love hot dogs." She said. After getting her food and new clothes (I couldn't help myself!) we returned home. Rosalie purchased a bed for her and did her room while she slept on the couch. Edward and I argued.

"She has nowhere else to go, no family, nothing! And me and Rose are already attached to her, you just watch what will happen. You'll eventually warm up to her." I said. "Watch." I had a vision.

_Edward was ignoring her, but she looked over at him. _

"_Hi, Edward." She said. He looked up in surprise._

"_Hello, Bella." He said._

"_Do you wanna play catch?" she asked. He nodded._

"You WILL like her. Someday, anytime soon. You'll be inseparable." I said.

"No. This is no place for a four-year-old human to live. Think about it." He said.

"Even Emmett and Jasper already like her!" I shouted in his face. "You've heard them thinking, Oh how cute, oh she's adorable! You cannot make us give her away. Majority rules, and I already saw Carlisle and Esme say yes!" I said. "So we're keeping her." I said.

He walked away.

_You better not wake her._

He laughed.

"Oh, who is this?" Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Bella Swan. We can take her in, right?" I said.

They exchanged a look. "Alright. Rose's probably already getting her-"

"I'm home!" Rosalie called.

"Perfect!" I beamed. "You set up the room." Half an hour later, she was done. She carried Bella up to her new room.

When it was morning, her breakfast was ready. Esme had read the book, "How to Cook For A Child," and had learned what children Bella's age usually liked.

"I'll check on Bella." I said. I ran up to her room. I slowly opened the door. "Bella?" I said.

"Hi!" she jumped from behind her bed. She smiled.

"Hey, Bella! Breakfast is ready." I said. She shook her head. "What?" I asked, confused. What was she going to eat?

"I only have lunch and dinner." She said.

"Oh. Do you want to go shopping?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No way."

"I'm hurt!" I pretended to be sad and sniffled.

"It's okay. Maybe tomorrow!" she said. "Can we go to the park today?" she asked, her eyes shining. I guess she liked the park.

"Sure. We'll bring my family." I said and brought her downstairs.

"Carlisle, Esme, We're bringing Bella to the park soon!" I called.

"Okay." Esme said.

"Be careful." Carlisle said.

I turned to Bella. Everyone, even Edward (who didn't particularly like Bella, as far as I knew) was gathered in the family room.

"Bella, tell me the names of everyone here starting with him," I pointed to Emmett, "To him." I pointed to Edward.

"Emmett. Rosalie. Alice, you're you. Jasper. Ummm."

"Come on, you can do it!" I squealed with excitement.

"Edward." She said.

"Yay! Now we can go to… the park." I said. We got in Edward's Volvo and started off to the park. Rosalie, Emmett, and I sat in the back, while Edward drove and Jasper (surprisingly) sat in the passenger seat with Bella in his lap.

"I like you." She said to him.

"Thanks. I like you, too." He said. I told him he'd admit someday…. Haha.

I'd almost won the bet. Now I just needed Edward to say it. Emmett was so gonna be broke at the end of THIS bet! Hahahahaha! Take that, Emmett!

She turned to Edward. "Do you like ponies?" she said. We all burst out laughing. Edward looked a little bit insulted.

"Um, no." I kicked his seat. "Alice, you are so paying for whatever damage you did."

"Just a little mark. Unnoticeable." I said.

"Why not?" Bella asked, intent on getting her answer.

"Because… I just don't!" he said, aggravated. She leaned into Jasper, a little scared.

"Edward, you're scaring her!" Rosalie said angrily.

"I am?" he asked.

"Oh, no, she's just cuddling with Jasper." Rose said sarcastically.

"Geez, Rose, sorry."

"Say that to Bella!"

"I am truly sorry, Isabella." He said. She nodded.

"So, Jasper, do _you _like ponies?" she said. I laughed.

"I used to ride ponies." He said. "Is that close enough?"

"I guess. I once rode a pony." Bella said.

"Really? What was it like?" Rose asked enthusiastically.

"I fell off it and fell into a tree." She said simply. I gasped with Rose.

"Were you okay?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Except I banged my head, but I was okay. Mommy gave me a lot of ice cream after that!" she said with a smile. "We went to Rita's twice a day for a week!" she giggled.

When we got there, Bella ran over to the baby swings. I lifted her in and pushed the swing. She seemed to like it. After that, she insisted on the 'big girl' swing. I let her on and pushed it.

"Yeah!" she giggled. She let go and flew off of the swing. Rosalie caught her just in time.

"Bella? Are you okay?" she asked.

"That was awesome! Can I do it again?" Bella said, happy. WHAT THE HECK? What was she thinking?

"Absolutely not! It's time to go home, anyway." Rosalie said. "Come on, Bella." She said. Her and Emmett swung her as they walked, holding her hands, as the happy couples did in a movie. I 'Awww'd' in my head. Edward glared at me. I insisted on driving, and Rosalie held Bella and played games with her. It was such a good day!

Three months later…

"You found me!" Bella said to Rose.

"Now you count!" Rose said. We'd taught her how to count to a hundred and I was totally satisfied.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Bella said. She found Rosalie easily, and she had a talent for that.

"Okay." She said.

Bella walked upstairs, into Edward's room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He said. _Wow, Edward. Could you try to be more polite to her?_

"Can you and everyone take me to the lake today?" she asked.

"Okay…" He said. She grabbed his hand and took him downstairs, outside and to his car. "Come on, everyone! We're going to the park." He said, and we raced outside. I insisted on driving. So Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap, Esme sat in Carlisle's, Jasper sat alone, I sat in the driver's seat… And Edward sat with Bella. _I told you so. _He made a face.

"Are you sure you still don't like ponies?" Bella asked him. He nodded. "What about puppies?"

"We can't have a puppy."

"Why?"

"Because Emmett's afraid of puppies." Everyone except Emmett burst out laughing.

"Am not."

"I heard your thoughts the other day when you saw that Yorkie. 'That thing is so scary. OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD IT GROWLED AT ME!'" he imitated. Emmett groaned.

"I hate you, Cullen." He said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Edward said giddily. Wow. He was in a good mood, considering the one he'd been in for the past year.

"But I wanted one for two years…" Bella said.

"Maybe we'll get one that doesn't scare Emmett, sweetie." Esme said.

"Yeah, like a Chihuahua!" Bella said.

"No, Chihuahuas probably scare Emmett." Rosalie said and laughed.

"Woah. Burn, Em, your wife turned against you!" I said, and giggled.

"Yeah, I know what it feels like now." Jasper said, feeling Emmett's emotions.

"Don't worry, it happens sometime." I said. I thought it was very funny.

When we got there, Edward wanted to play baseball. It looked like a real storm was going to come and he'd brought the bats and balls. He brought a special bat and ball for Bella. He handed it to her and showed her how to use it. She hit his head on accident.

"You know, what the heck." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Get over it. It was her first try. Nobody's perfect." I said.

"Wrong." Bella said. I looked at her curiously. WHO was perfect?

"You are. And Rosalie, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Carlisle, and Esme, and Edward." She said.

"Aw, thanks!" I said.

"That was so sweet, so are you!" Rosalie said and beamed.

"Awesome! Now my new name is Emmett Perfect Cullen. But you guys can call me 'Mr. Perfectly Hot.'" Emmett said. Sometimes he was such a kindergartener.

"Thanks, sweetie." Esme said.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"Let's play ball!" Emmett shouted.

"Okay, okay." Jasper said.

"So here are the teams. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Jasper, Emmett, and I will be a team. Esme will be the referee." Carlisle said. Emmett ran over to Edward.

"You are SO going down, bro." he said with a huge smile.

"Not if you go down first," he said and flipped Emmett. "I guess I'm not going down anymore."

"OW! What the chiz, Edward!" he shouted.

"Chiz? Emmett, nobody says chiz! That's a 2010 thing!" Edward said.

"Yeah, Emmett. I even saw it!" I chimed in. Emmett moped.

"Dang it." Idiot.

"Emmett, you're such a child. I could imagine you as one! Here, I will." Edward said. After 4 seconds he cringed.

"What?" Emmett said, offended.

"You broke a vase, got purple paint on your mother's newly painted wall, broke 11 mirrors, exploded a can of soda, somehow managed to overturn some old lady's buggy, and set the town on fire. The next day, you set the mayor's house on fire with a bike pump, killed a pigeon with a Cheerio, broke the bishop's leg, ate his fruitcake, and busted 23 barrels of beer open on a waterfall, which killed all the fish that the bears ate and then they died! Emmett, you are a monster." He said.

"But I never broke the mirrors! I only broke 10…" he complained, and Edward and I laughed.

"Oh my God, Emmett, you're such a happy-go-lucky!" I managed to get out through the burst of giggles. Rosalie gave me a look, and I laughed even harder. I laughed for about 20 minutes and finally stopped. Jasper finally calmed me down.

We won, 4 to 3. It was almost a tie, but Rose tagged Carlisle just in time. Bella was a mini-cheerleader. How cute! Bella fell asleep on the way home, so as soon as we got there, we put her in the bed.

Edward stayed with her.

"You better not scare her," I warned.

"I won't." he replied.

"You better not," I said, "Or I'll destroy your piano. And your stereo. _And_ your CD's."

"Fine, Alice!" he almost shouted.

_Geez, rude much? Or do you just love her so much that you can't bear to stay away from her? Huh? I don't hear you talking, so it must be true! _I thought, triumphant at the end.

"Shut it, Alice." He snapped.

_Touchy, touchy. The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round…_

I skipped out of the room.

"Why are you so happy?" Jasper called.

"Because Edward loves Bella! A lot!" I called back to him.

"Oooooh, Eddie-boy's in love!" Emmett cooed.

"Am not!" Edward said.

"Are too!"

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_Are-"_

"Alice! Rosalie!" Bella said from the top of the stairs, upset. We raced to her side.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Rosalie asked, pulling her into her lap after she sat on the top step.

"I'm bored. Do you have videos? That you made yourself?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. I sighed. This could be a while.

"Yeah. Let's go watch them." Rosalie said. Oh. My. Flipping. GOD! Not the videos! I was SO going to kill Emmett later on for recording _those_ memories!

EDWARD'S P.O.V.

As I proceeded with my death glare to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella came downstairs.

"We're going to watch home videos!" Alice chanted.

"HECK, NO!" I shouted. Anything but what humilities Emmett had the nerve to record. He even put the ones about me on Youtube. He stayed in China for a few months after that.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because they're humiliating and absurd. And Bella's a little bit young to watch Emmett's grand finale. The second one, with the exploding Barbie dolls." I explained.

"No, she hates Barbies. It'll be hilarious to watch the look on her face."

"FINE. But she sits with me." I growled. I picked her up and smiled.

"Hi! Barbies wil go boom?" she said, her eyes shining. I laughed at her gleeful expression.

"Yeah, sure. We'll make it really happen later." I promised, and she clapped.

"Yay!"

After two hours of movies, we got to the grand finale. We laughed at Bella's expression. Alice took a picture. We all looked at it. Bella's eyes were shining, and she was smiling. It was hilarious. Emmett did the explosion stunt later on.

"Ok, here goes!"

BAM!

"Wow." Bella said. A Barbie head landed in front of her.

"Aaaaah! It came back for me!" she screamed. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"It's ok. It's not real." Rosalie said.

"Oh. Yay!" she shouted.

"Smooth one, Rose." I said.

"I know. I'm beautiful, awesome, pretty, kind, great with kids-" she said.

"Rosie, don't get carried away." Emmett said with a wink. We watched the only video in season two and then played for the rest of the day. I wondered if Alice would like to narrate the next part…

*8 awesome filled years later.*

ALICE'S P.O.V. YAAAAY!

So Bella grew up. Edward was totally upset that he only had that much time to watch her grow up. I assured him that he'd have much more time to, besides she was only 16. But with her luck, he wasn't so sure. And we had moved to the small town of Neah Bay, which was near Forks and still in Clallam County. We were driving Bella to her new school, the Neah Bay Middle & High School. Her classes were in the same buildings as ours, just in different rooms and at different times.

"Edward, seriously, stop worrying," Jasper said, "You're giving me a headache."

"Vampires don't get headaches." Bella said. Ooooh, burn, Jazzy.

"Yeah, Jasper, vampires don't get headaches." Edward said slyly.

"You know what I meant." Jasper snapped. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Why so snappy, Jazz?" I asked softly, to calm him down.

"Nothing. I'm, uh, upset."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL OVER AND OVER AGAIN ALL OUR LIVES!" he shouted in exasperation, and, boy, he could shout.

"But, Jazz, that's what we're supposed to do." I said.

"SO? It's so boring!" he whined.

"Aw, it's okay. Just eternity of this." Emmett tried to comfort him.

"DARN YOU, EMMETT!" He shouted.

"Jazzy, calm down. We're here!" I said. We all stepped out gracefully, and when people looked at us, jaws dropped. I had dressed us girls in the cutest, best outfits ever. I couldn't believe it had worked out so well. I had to put the best makeup on Bella to make sure she caught up with us, though. Edward's arm was around Bella, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett had their arms around each other, and Jasper and I were holding hands.

Edward growled quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered rudely.

_Jeez, what'd I do?_

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I replied cheerfully.

We walked our separate ways, me and Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, and Jasper and Bella. Edward hugged Bella before they walked to their destinations.

"Be careful. If you need me, call me." He said. She nodded.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

Edward hugged me before I went to Math with Jasper. I felt a surge of pure joy wash through me. Not that I hadn't felt that way for the past 6 years. We broke away a little bit too soon for me.

"Be careful. If you need me, call me." He said with a hint a worry in his eyes. I just nodded, a little bit dazed from looking into his eyes. I swear you could get lost in them.

"Bye. Have a good day. See you at lunch." I said, and I'm sure anyone could've heard the disappointment in my voice.

He laughed softly. "It's not very long. I'll see you there."

"Yeah." I said and walked away with Jasper. According to Carlisle and Esme, they were supposed to be out adopted parents and me and Emmett were brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie were twins and Edward and Alice were not related at all.

"So, do you think you'll like this school?" Jasper asked. I wondered if I would.

"I don't know. It seems… huge. I wonder if I'll actually fit in with anyone." I admitted.

"I'm sure you will. Alice saw it." He assured me. I sighed.

"Of course she did." I said.

"What's the matter?" he asked. We continued walking a little slower.

"Well, I'm sure you've felt my emotions towards Edward lately," he nodded, "and I think I'm falling in love with him. But it doesn't seem like he loves me." I said.

"Oh. Well, he does, but he just doesn't realize it. I'm not sure when he will, but someday it will happen. I know it will." He comforted me. I sighed.

"That's the problem. I don't think it will. I mean, what if he just falls in love with some other girl and they get married and-I don't know what I'll do!" I said, almost whined.

"Look. First of all, you too young to be worrying about marriage- for cryin' out loud, you're only sixteen! – and second of all, Alice will warn you if that happens. Probably. Now here's your stop. See you at lunch." He said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks so much for the advice. And I'm pretty sure Alice saw this." I said, laughing. "Bye!" I called as I ran to my Math room.

"Would everyone quiet down?" a female teacher asked. She looked like she was fresh out of college. She had red hair and green eyes and was a little taller than me. She was smiling.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. O'Connell. I hope we have a great year together." She says. "Now I'll be passing around a beach ball, and when you get it, you must answer a few or all the questions on it." When it was finally passed to me, I answered all the questions. I was feeling courageous that day.

"I'm Bella Swan. I have five siblings, and we're all adopted. There's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward. I like to swim. I'm really clumsy but I'm overall a good friend unless you really tick me off," I said, and they laughed at the last part, "And I just moved here from Forks. I hope I'll fit in and I want to make new friends this year. Um, thank you." I said and sat down.

"Okay, that was the last person. Do you like it here?" she said as the bell rang. Thank God! Saved by the bell. I never thought it'd happen, though. I ran off to my Spelling class and we had a beginning of year test to evaluate how good we were. I wrote on my paper:

Bella Swan September 6th

Acknowledgement

Allotment

Besieged

Carburetor

Encyclopedia

Illegible

Perseverance

Fluorescent

Questionnaire

Inconsolable

Incandescent

Antidisestablishmentarianism

When Mr. Bolijerria graded mine, he said, "Excellent!" and I wondered why. No duh, I'd done well and all.

When lunch time came, I ran up to Jasper, beaming. "You were right."

"I SO knew it!" he said and high fived me.

"Yeah, so would you mind telling me what you mean?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we would." Jasper replied.

"Edward. No." I said.

THE NEXT DAY

That day was the worst ever. I woke up super late and missed half of first period walking to school. Alice and Rosalie had sat me up and done my makeup, clothes, and hair in my sleep, though, which gave me an incredibly better outlook on the day.

When I got to school, Mrs. O'Connell was a little bit angry.

"Why are you so late?" she asked.

"I woke up super late, sorry." I said.

"All right. Please take a seat. Daniel Antons is your partner." She said. The rest of the class was a socializing time because the first week was always socialization week. Danny was totally into me, which made my day even worse because I was so shy. I couldn't wait till lunch.

I stormed towards the table. I sat hard into my seat at the "Cullen table". I was a bit over upset about spelling class today.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. "Bells? What's the matter?" he asked again.

"I was super late, this guy I don't even like much is really into me, and my spelling teacher yelled at me for helping this nice girl who couldn't find the page in the book. And I tripped and hurt my ankle." I whined, and the verge of tears. My chair collapsed under me, and I burst into tears. Edward and Jasper helped me up and I grabbed the other chair and sat down. I put my head in my hands.

"It's okay, Bella." Rose said gently and put her arm around me.

"No it's not!" I wailed. After I was better, I walked to my next class. They had broken the news to me that they had no room in the car and asked me to walk home since I had no bus money. I had agreed. When I started to walk home, it started pouring. By the time I was home I was totally angry. I slammed the door when I got inside. I probably didn't look too happy.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

I ignored his question. "I'm going up to my room." I said stiffly, every word distinct.

"Okay."

I raced up to my room.

September 7th

Dear Diary,

Worst day ever! First I was super late for school, then I tripped and hurt my ankle, my teacher yelled at me for helping some girl, and I got stuck in the pouring rain on the way home. Plus, I think Edward's into this girl who hates me. I hate her. She's Ali Andrews. She's only one year older than me, and I'm almost 17. Just a few days. A few more days, and then I can date someone. Like… Um, maybe Edward? (yeah definitely.) I've had a crush on him for, let's see, about three years? Yeah that's how long. Uh oh, He's coming! GTG, bye!

Love,

3*Bella*3

"What's that?" Edward asked just as I slipped my diary under my pillow.

"Nothing." I replied. "Good night." I said.

"'Night, Bella." He said.

THE NEXT DAY

As I got to my second class, I noticed Ali Andrews next to my seat. She sat in it, next to Daniel. I walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry, but that's my seat." I said in a sarcastically sweet way. She gave me the look and got up. The rest of the class was just boredom. I stomped my way to lunch. There, Ali (DEVIL!) waited with Edward.

WHAT?

"Everyone, this is Ali. Ali this is my family. They're all adopted. Rosalie and Emmett are together, and so are Alice and Jasper, and…" she cut him off.

"Oh, I already know Isabella." She said, her voice seething with hate.

"And if you treat us all nicely, we won't give you a hard time, now will we?" Rosalie said, seeing the look she gave me.

"No." Emmett and Alice said.

"Nah." Jasper said. I hesitated.

"Maybe, maybe not. Emmett and Rosalie can be really protective if I tell them how you've been treating me." I said lightly. "Unless, you can be nice to me." I said. Had I really said that? Because Edward was giving me the death glare.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." I said coolly and got up. Jasper knew I was lying but he didn't care. He knew that I needed to get out of there, and I was pretty close to him.

"I'll go with her. I'll bring her home and watch her." He said. "Um, if she needs to go home." He said.

"Okay, guys." Edward said, clearly angry, knowing that we didn't like his… girlfriend.

I ran out of the lunchroom with Jasper. He took me home and I stayed in my room. I talked to him for a while.

"Why her? Why me? She absolutely hates me!" I moaned into my pillow.

"Well at least we're all taking your side. I can feel it. Rosalie and Emmett were totally angry at her for being like that to you and Alice gave me the secret sign." He said.

"But I've loved him forever! Even when he was rude to me when I had first moved in. But he even loved me then!" I said.

"I know. Maybe, like I said before, he just doesn't know it yet." He said. "Oh. Everyone's home." He said and went out of my room.

JASPER'S P.O.V.

"Edward. I think everyone should know about this." I said to him. 5 seconds later, we were all in the living room.

"Listen up, the reason Bella left today is that she was uncomfortable around your girlfriend. Ali is really mean to her. I'm not saying that everyone has to take a side, but when we do, I'm definitely on Bella's." I said.

"Me too." Alice said.

"So am I." Rosalie said.

"Well, I watched her grow up, and I know she never lies about something this serious, so I'm with Bells." Emmett said.

"Come on, you haven't even given her a chance. And she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend." Edward said.

"Then why did I have a vision of her being a jerk to Bella?" Alice asked. _Woah, Eddie-boy. Buuurn._

"Shut up Jasper. Right now." Edward said, a threatening edge to his voice. I better watch out.

"I'm just saying that Bella's hurt that you're choosing the enemy over her."

"She likes me?"

"EDWARD ARE YOU A BLIND IDIOT! YES SHE LIKES YOU! SHE ALWAYS HAS!" I shouted. How stupidly ignorant does a guy GET?

"What. The. Heck." He said. _Yeah. That's what I thought, Edward. Yeeeeah._

"I'm warning you, Jasper, crack another one like that-"

"Don't threaten Jazzy, Edward. He's sticking up for our sister." Alice snapped.

Bella's head popped up from above the stairs. Then we saw the rest of her.

"You know what? I'm sick of all this! I'm sorry, but I'm going to find my uncle! He's the only real flesh and blood family I have left!" she said and ran out of the house.

We were all silent for a few long seconds.

Suddenly, Rosalie jumped up and screamed, "YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE LEARNED, EDWARD? THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE!"

"He does, Rose, but he's a little bit… He's caught between Bella and the DEVIL right now." Alice said.

"I'm going upstairs to call Bella. I bet she'll never come back." Rosalie hissed. Emmett followed her, and then Alice and I followed her upstairs.

"I hope you're happy!" Alice said. That was unlike her. She must be really upset.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I ran back to Forks. When I got to my old house, I sat on the front steps. I sighed. I had brought my guitar, which I had learned to play when I was 10. I started to play this song I'd heard from my babysitter, Juliana. She only listened to country music and when she came over she's put on the country music channel and after three months I knew every song on that channel by heart. The song was called "The House that Built Me". And it was the house that built me. I remember, I caught a turtle down by the river once and I kept it for a few days. I set it free eventually. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, it's fine, I-" I looked up. Emmett was smiling down at me. Emmett?

"Emmett?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "We haven't been as close as we've always been, lately, Bells." He said. "And I think we should be. I've just been busy pulling pranks on ."

"It's okay." I said.

"So, are we going home?" he asked, hopeful. I groaned. "Please?"

"Fine." I said. When we got there, everyone was waiting for me.

"Bella! I didn't see this coming." Alice said.

"I felt it coming. I knew you'd come home!" Jasper said and actually hugged me.

"I'm really tired." I yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Esme asked.

"I'll take you up." Rosalie offered.

"I think I'll go to this place I found." I said. "It's good for thinking. And relaxing." I added.

"Can I come? Just to make sure you don't get lost AGAIN." Jasper said, winking. That meant he knew I needed an expert on feelings. I nodded. I led him to the waterfall I had found when I was 12. It had been my second favorite place ever since. (My home was first :D)

September 12th

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow's my birthday. I really hope Edward won't be mad at me. Although I'm really mad at him. Jasper and I are at the waterfall and he's helping me with all the advice. I wonder if Ali Andrews will be nice to me when I come back, or if she'll hate me more than ever with all the attention Alice has predicted. I really hope she'll just ignore me either way so that I won't have to put up with her hissy fits. Hmph! If she wants her way and can't get it, it's not like she'll die! I wished… Now I don't really care at all what she does. So there, Alison Andrews!

Love,

3*Bella*3

"Seriously, Bell, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sad." I protested, angry.

"You were. Now you're angry."

"Aw come ON!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Tell me. Please." He said, and I had to.

"Fine… I don't think that… I think Edward's mad at me. As in, really really mad. So mad he'll ignore me." I said, relieved of my worries.

"Hm. I don't think he'll ignore you on your birthday, but I can't be sure. I'll ask Alice tonight." He said. I looked back down. I wanted to write a little more, but I decided on drawing. I drew the whole Cullen family, including myself. Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice, Jasper, me, and Edward. I felt happy for a little while.

"Um, I think it's time to go, Bella. It's 9 o'clock. Actually, it's nine-oh-four. And I think Alice wanted to tell us something." Jasper said. I looked up, noticing that it was dark outside now.

"Oh. Okay, come on." I said and got up. My life seriously couldn't get much worse. Edward was ignoring me, I was a danger magnet, I mean, what else could go wrong? I could get lost (again)… Never mind. We walked home at my normal pace, so it took about fifteen minutes to get home.

"Hi, Jasper! Hi, Bella!" Alice said happily. Good news, I guessed.

"Good news?" I asked. She nodded.

"Come to your room!" she said. I followed her upstairs. We went into my room and sat on the bed. "Okay, so you know how you hate shopping?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, I found a way to make you like it! We can go shopping for a puppy!" she said. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun! And we can keep it!" she said and beamed. "I'll take you tomorrow."

"I think I may like shopping." I said.

"That was the goal."

The next morning, Alice woke me up bright and early and we went to Ami's Pet Store. I picked out a golden retriever puppy.

"What should we name it?" Alice asked.

"Um, Ella? Yeah!" I said. "Ella it is…" I said and pet the adorable puppy. When we came home, everyone jumped out and said, "Surprise!" I didn't know what to say. I was just really happy. "Thanks, everyone!" I said a little shyly. I held Ella close, but she struggled to get down. I put her on the floor and she barked when Alice threw the ball. She brought it back to me. I giggled. I got a lot of clothes from Alice, a DD gift card from Emmett (um, ok…?), a new DS from Carlisle and Esme, and an Imagine Fashion Designer New York DS game from Rosalie and Jasper. After cake time, I went outside on the trellis swing.

"Hm." I sighed.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said. I looked next to me.

"What the heck! I thought you were upstairs. You freaked me out!" I said.

"I kind of figured… Why don't you come inside?"

"Oh. Is it bedtime?"

"Yeah. 9:30! At 10, we're playing Truth or Dare. Want to play?" he asked. I nodded, and we went inside. Emmett was waiting.

"Get in your PJ's and get downstairs with your DS and games and sleeping bag." He said, and I knew that I would probably fall asleep because they'd be playing for a while. I came back downstairs in a light blue camisole and light blue silk pants (Thank you, Alice!) and we started with Emmett.

"Edward, truth or dare?" he asked evilly. Uh-oh.

"Truth, ya ding-dong." He smirked.

"Is it true that you love Bella?"

Oh. "Um, yes." Everyone ooooh'd. I smiled to myself, and put my shield down without knowing.

_He loves me, too… Six years and I finally find out. *Sigh* I bet he'll probably wait two more years. For now he'll probably date that Ali Andrews… I hate that girl…_

"I already know that you hate Ali. I'm not really her friend anymore, but she still follows me around like a puppy." Edward said to me. I blushed.

"I had my shield down?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Dang it. I think it's permanently down." I said. He gave me a funny look. I tried to put my shield up again. I got it up. I sighed with relief.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to stay in the kitchen all weekend."

"NOOOOO!"

"Then you have to stop shopping for a week."

"Okay… Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the wall."

*Smooch* "It actually tastes a bit like mountain lion." He said, and the look on Rosalie's face questioned what little sanity he had left.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"DARE, YOU SISSY!"

"Wooooah. Okay, I dare you AND Edward to start going out."

I looked over at Edward. "Is it okay with you?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay! We start… When?" *Yawn* "I'm tired." I crawled over to Edward with my sleeping bag.

"Tonight. We need to get used to it." He smiled. I leaned on him. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in Edward's arms. "Oh. I'm guessing Alice and Rosalie are getting my outfit and makeup ready?"

"Yeah. You're really cute when you're sleeping." He said. I blushed.

"Be-llaaaaaaa!" Alice called. I sighed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Gotta go…"

I raced upstairs and Alice gave me a cute jean miniskirt with white leggings and a white, short sleeved top. She gave me a light blue way short cut jacket, the sleeves were up to my knuckles but the bottom of it was only up to my mid-chest. I put it on and went to Rosalie, who did my hair in perfect curly ringlets and put on pink lip gloss. I ran downstairs to Edward, who was waiting for me in his car. He smiled when I got in, and I smiled back. As soon as I got into the school, people's heads turned to see us. Ali's jaw dropped and she scowled as Edward kissed me goodbye. I blushed at him and went off to Math.

Ali ignored me there and I went to Spelling. We had a pop quiz, and my teacher said I didn't have to take it if I didn't want to and if I didn't get above a 90 it wouldn't count, but a got a perfect 100 and the extra credit. At lunch, Ali wasn't there. I invited one of my close friends to sit with us.

"Alana, this is my family. There's Rosalie and Emmett," they Rosalie smiled at her and Emmett gave her the thumbs up, "And then Alice and Jasper," Alice beamed at her and Jasper gave a very shy smile, "And Edward's my boyfriend. Technically it's not illegal, because we are ADOPTED siblings and not biological." I said. She grinned and waved, and then sat down.

"So, do you like shopping?" Alice said, leaning across the table, urgent for an answer. Alana seemed perfectly at ease. But I wondered if she knew that she was surrounded by vampires. And one that could be unstable at times.

"Yeah, I guess!" she giggled.

"Great! Bella's said that you're a real guitar player. Do you think you can come over after school today and show us? And possibly convince her to sing and play, too? She never does for us. Only Jasper, and we don't hear." Alice pleaded with her, and she nodded.

"Do you want to go now? I'm used to ditching." Alana offered. I smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Alice said.

When we got home, we listened to her sing and play "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Then she convinced me to sing something.

"_I don't know what I want,_

_So don't ask me 'cause I'm still tryin' to figure it out,_

_Don't know what's down this road,_

_I'm just walkin' tryin' to see through the rain comin' down,_

_Even though I'm not the only one who thinks the way I do!"_

"_I'm alone, on my own, and it's all unknown! _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on!_

_Oh I'm just a girl, tryin' to find a place in this world."_

"That's all I'm singing!"

"That was great!" Rosalie said.

"That was beautiful," Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I blushed.

"That ROCKED!" Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle said at the same time.

"That was wonderful." Esme and Alana said at the same time. Alana stepped forward.

"I know that all of you except Bella are vampires because…" she paused nervously, "I'm one, too." I gasped.

"Why didn't you just say so? I've lived with them since I was six!" I said.

"Because I'm not sure you'd want me around, and I barely have any friends." She said. "People are afraid around me."

"I'm not, and I think that ought to count for something!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't. I don't fit in with the Denali clan, or the-"

"You know the Denali's?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Tanya changed me because she thought I would be a good sister. And I was in a life-or-death situation. And I have an awesome power! Want to see?"

I nodded. Alana put her hand in my direction. "You might feel a little nervous about this, but I'm sure you'll love it!" she said. She balled up her hand into a little fist. I flew into the air. I was about to scream, when I noticed that I was floating. Alana moved her fist around, and I went with it. I giggled.

"This is awesome!" I said. She put me back down. I ran over to Edward. I smiled.

I yawned, and Edward put his arms around me. It was already 9:30.

"May we continue tomorrow?" Edward asked politely.

"No," I protested, "We can do this now." He nodded. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I need to go retrieve something I left in the forest earlier this week." I said and Edward came with me. I ran into the forest. My diary! I had to find my diary. After about 30 minutes, I tripped over what felt like a log. I felt freezing water around me. I swam up.

"Edward! Help!" He rushed to me and pulled me out, holding my diary.

"Let's get you home." He said and picked me up. It was snowing then. It was freezing.

"N-No! I'll walk." I said. But he ran anyway, and I forgot to close my eyes. By the time we were home, My face was buried in his neck.

"Bella, you can get down now." I didn't respond to that. I was too dizzy. I felt a little bit faint.

"Bella?" I closed my eyes. Edward took he and carried me inside. I opened my eyes, but I was still dizzy. "What's the matter, Bella?" He asked.

"Too fast…"

"Oh. Sorry, do you want me to take you upstairs?" he asked. I nodded and shivered a little.

"Edward, i-it's freezing." I complained. I didn't mean to, it was an instinct.

"I know. I'll get you a dry outfit."

"No I'll get it." I insisted, and immediately got up and ran into the closet. I got a purple nightgown and put it on. I went into my bedroom, where Edward was waiting. I got under the covers quickly. I fell asleep to him singing my lullaby, sweet and familiar…

When I woke up, my head hurt and I was hot. I took my temperature. 101 degrees.

"You have a fever. I guess you're staying home today. We all are, it's sunny." Edward said.

"I'm going back upstairs," I yawned.

"Rosalie, Alice, we're staying home today!" Emmett called. Edward came upstairs with me.

Then, a book was thrown in my window, which thankfully was open. Then Alana came through it, too. She looked… Unsure? And a little bit upset by something?

"Bella, Edward get everyone here NOW. This is a book I found. It has all of you in it." She said.

Everyone was there.

I looked inside. "It's a comic. And I'm 17 in it!"

"It's what would've happened if your mother hadn't had to leave you alone when you were six. It's what your life would've been." My jaw dropped.

"Bella?" Edward said. I shook my head. I got myself back together.

"Okay. We'll read it. We should. Just please ignore the preface, it's not very good at all."

"Let's start off when you have school." Rosalie suggested. I nodded.

"I'll read!" Alana said.

"**I was the new girl at Forks High School, which had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven students. 'I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school.' 'Thanks.'" **

"Let's just skip to the good stuff." Alice suggested. Rather demanded.

"Okay, okay." Alana said. "We'll 'fast forward' to when she meets you."

We all read it silently in our heads.

"Why do I look mad?" Edward asked.

"Um, I've read the four books, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. And Edward, you are mad because Bella's blood is sweeter to you than to anyone else." Alana answered promptly. There were more books about us?

"Hey, Edward, I'm a little bit hurt about the Biology scene. What do you have against me?" I pouted. He put an arm around me.

"I have nothing against you, Bella, it's just that I guess your scent took me by surprise." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but Edward, you really could've been a bit nicer about it." Rosalie said.

"By what? Going up to you and saying, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a vampire and as much as I want to eat you right now, I want to be friends.' Should I have said that?" he challenged.

"You willing to make a bet?" Rosalie said, and got in his face. He growled and she hissed.

"GUYS! STOP!" I shouted and got in between them.

"Okay, sorry…" Edward said.

"Your eyes were coal black. No wonder he reacted like that. That couldn't have been good for him." I said, giving him a hug. He smiled at me.

"You catch on." He said. We kept reading.

"Hey! Why do I have such a small head?" Emmett demanded.

"'Cause you have a really small brain." Alice concluded.

"Look who's talking, Pixie." Emmett muttered. Alice smiled to tick him off.

"Oh no!" Alice said when we got to the car part.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Only someone with Bella's luck could pull that off."

I was a little bit worried. I stiffened.

"It's okay. I won't let that happen." Edward said.

"I'm not worried for me. Could you imagine how that could affect you?" I said. I imagined and cringed at the thought.

"Oh."

"Oh. Yeah, oh!" I said.

"Aaaaand… There's this comic of you and Jacob.

"HE NICKNAMES MY BABY AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER?" I screeched after I read it, and Edward tried to calm me down.

"It was actually a pretty funny comic." Alice said and shrugged.

"Renesmee is my baby and she will not be named after a mythical creature that terrorizes poor innocent people in Scotland!" I yelled.

I suddenly realized something.

"Why are my eyes red?"

"Um, I think you know why."

"Wow. I can't believe it, but I'm a pretty cute vampire." I said in awe.

"You're cute human, too." Edward said.

"Awwww…" Alice said and we glared at her, "Oh, ok. I'll let you have your moment." She said and winked.

"Yeah, thanks, but it's over." I said. Edward laughed.

"For now." I smiled shyly.

"Um, so, it's sunny out. Can we continue our precious truth or dare session?" Alana asked. Emmett started jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Emmett! Don't break anything!" Esme called. "Or you're paying for it!"

I just laughed. I stopped, my head hurt.

Edward eyed me curiously. He wondered why I wasn't laughing because once I started, it was hard to stop.

"I take that as a special yes." Alana said. In a moment's time we were all in the living room, I seated comfortably on the couch covered in a blanket, everyone else gathered in front of the couch in a circle. Edward was right in front of me. I laid down, relaxed except for my throbbing headache. I really hoped that Jasper know about my headache. He nodded slightly towards me, signaling that he did but wasn't going to tell Edward. Or at least he wouldn't try to.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Alana asked.

"Dare, please."

"I dare you to dare Edward something terrible that he'd never even consider, even if it was that or burning in hell." She said evilly.

"No! 'Lana, does it really have to be like this?" I whined. She nodded.

"But if Edward's miserable, then I am, too!" I said.

"You're exaggerating."

"I take the dare. Edward, you must… Ask Ali out- No, wait, something even better. You and Bella have to try out for the talent show! You have to sing!" she squealed. I looked at Edward's face. It was angry, and then relaxed, as if he was enjoying something. He smiled at Jasper.

"You play guitar really well, and your singing is perfect." He said and smiled at me.

My mouth was probably a little 'o'. "Jasper, you didn't! You promised!" I whined. He nodded.

"I had to. If you really think I'd let it slip like that… You'd officially be insane, 'cause everyone ought to hear something as great as that!" Jasper replied calmly. "Sing, sing, sing!" he chanted, and everyone joined in. I blushed.

"NO!"

"SING, SING-"

"Alright! Okay! Jesus Christ!"

I sighed, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_She's got both hands in her pockets, and she won't look at you,_

_Won't look at you._

_She hides true love, en su bolsillo,"_

_Alice joined in,_

"_She's got a halo 'round her finger, around YOU!"_

_Rosalie talked, "You know that I love you boy hot like Mexico, REJOICE! At this point I gotta choose, nothin' to lose…" _We finished a minute later after Alana and Emmett joined in (WHAT THE FLIP, EMMETT?) and everyone clapped.

"And that is one of many reasons why I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too!"

"Ew, mushy love-stuff!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Quiet down!"

"Sorry Mom!"

I tried to laugh, but my head hurt too much.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I immediately replied, a little too quickly.

"Guilty of lying." Jasper said.

Then someone sneaked up behind me.

"BOO!" Emmett yelled as loud as he could right in my ear. My hands flew to my head.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" I said, yelling the first part.

"Emmett, you f-"

"EDWARD! EMMETT! Language, and use your inside voices."

"Yes, mother." They said dully, and then Edward raced over to me. He put his arms around me and rocked me. I wasn't a five-year-old!

"Was your head hurting before? On a scale from one to ten, how bad does it hurt?"

"Beyond ten! Emmett, when I'm a vampire, you are so going down! I mean DOWN!" I said.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Emmett said.

"It's o-okay." I sniffled for emphasis. He laughed. "Is my acting really that bad?" I asked. He nodded.

"Should we continue?" Alana said. I nodded.

"Okay… Jasper, truth or dare?" Edward said.

"Dare?" As soon as Jasper said it, he regretted it.

"I dare you to destroy Alice's new Gucci purse. The one with the purple glitter."

Jasper's mouth hung open. Alice whimpered.

"I can't hurt Alice like that."

"Okay, then. I dare you to use your whole credit card… buying me a new car."

"WHAT? I'll take the Gucci dare, thank you very much." He said, and Alice started to dry-sob. "It's okay, sweetie, you still have the pink one, the blue one, the gold one, the 2 silver ones, the rainbow one, all of the other colors."

She calmed down a little after it was done for, knowing she couldn't have done anything else for it. I got up from where I was sitting and joined the circle.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper asked in a spooky tone.

I hesitated, and said, "Dare, please."

"I know how you and Edward are together, and I dare you to do this. When other girls start flirting with him you have to try your hardest to ignore it. If you can't, you can't. And you have to get light turquoise highlights."

"Okay. Rose, Alice, let's do it now." I said, wanting to get it over with. We did it quickly, and then Alana wanted to get pink streaks in her hair. After we came downstairs, we continued.

"That looks cute on you." Edward said, referring to the streaks. I blushed.

"Thanks. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to eat a mint." I said.

"They're actually pretty good." Alana said. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I got curious. Ice cream is pretty good, too."

I giggled and handed him a white tic-tac. He ate it and smiled.

"Can I have another one?" he asked, and I handed him one of the three packs I had. Alana took one, too.

"Me and Jazz will try one, too!" Alice said.

"Emmett, give me one." Rosalie said.

"I guess I'll try one." Edward sighed. They all liked them.

I beamed, and said, "Tomorrow you can try vanilla ice cream!"

"Pixie, truth or dare?" Emmett said. Alice cleared her throat.

"Fine. ALICE, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you once… destroyed Bella's birthday present and then got her something even more expensive?"

She gulped. "Yeah."

"AW, ALICE!" I yelled. I calmed down.

"Bella, dinner time!" Esme called. I ran into the kitchen and then went to bed.

I was walking to my locker (which was next to hers and across and two down from Edward's) with Alana before Spelling on Tuesday, and we were chatting.

"I feel real bad about that dare, Bell. Emmett should've known better with Ali around." She said sympathetically. We turned around the corner and I saw…

Ali Andrews kissing Edward. He grabbed her jacket. I turned around not wanting to see more. My eyes filled with tears. Alana ran pver to Ali, pulled her off Edward, and said, "He's already with Bella, you idiot!"

Alice raced up to me. "I just saw it. Bella, calm down." I started to cry.

"NO!"

Edward ran over to me. "Bella, it wasn't how it looked-"

"You know, that's what they all say. But it really is." I said without looking back at him. Alice walked me to Rosalie's car, telling me that her and Rose would stay home with me. I went into my room and sat on my bed, with Rose and Alice next to me.

"It's okay. Really. Maybe you should think about it alone." Rose said and she and Alice went out of my room. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found a card on my pillow.

Dear Bella,

I was serious before. Even Alice agreed. I grabbed Alison's jacket to push her away. It wasn't my idea either. She just came up to me and started saying that I was hers and nonsense. I love you.

Edward.

I sighed and went downstairs. Everyone was waiting at the table.

"Hi." I said. I didn't talk a lot like I usually did. I was just quiet. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk. When I was done with breakfast, I just waited for Rosalie to be done doing my hair and I went in her car to school. I walked silently to class with Jasper. I was absolutely positive that he could feel the guilt, sadness, and confusion rolling off of me. I was practically in the air.

I was guilty because I knew that I was upsetting Edward for something that he didn't want to do. I was sad because it happened. I was utterly confused because I didn't know what to do: To apologize and forgive him, or to get back hard on Ali Andrews. I got into first period, and I was relieved that I had all my classes with Alana. We passed notes.

What's up with you and Edward? He seemed horribly upset today. :S

I don't know what to feel. I'm terribly angry and sad and guilty, put my confusion outweighs it all. I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out! :'(

It's okay, Bella. It's fine.

NO IT IS NOT OKAY! :-(

Jesus, Bella.

Sorry.

It's okay. Come with me after school. We'll have an awful lot of fun.

I can't. Alice needs me to help her pick out a color for her room.

Oh. Maybe tomorrow?

Yeah, sounds great!

See ya there! 45 Jower Street, 'kay?

Got it.

It was the end of the class, and I was walking to Spelling with Alana. I saw Edward. He was walking towards us. With Alison Andrews. My eyes teared up. I started to cry.

"Bella, what's the matter? Man, you cry easily." Alana said. Edward looked over at us.

"Nothing. E-m-motional breakdown. I'm f-f-fine." I stammered. Alice called to Edward, and he turned around and ran to her. At human pace, don't worry.

"I h-have t-to go h-home!" I said.

"I'm coming, too." Alana said loyally. We walked quickly where nobody was. She picked me up piggyback-style and ran me home.

I was in my room with Alana. I had been there all day. I noticed that it was a full moon.

"Aw, Bella. It is okay!" She exclaimed, exasperated. She couldn't cheer me up.

"I'm going outside. Stay inside." I said and went onto my balcony. I climbed over the railing and down my wooden hanging ladder. I sat down on the grass and stared up at the moon.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward. "Can I talk to you?" I sighed, and he sat next to me. We sat silently for five minutes. I suddenly felt the need to apologize. I looked over at him.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I've been terrible and I should've listened to you. I'm so sorry!" I said, and it all came out in a rush. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry, too. I should tell her off. Not that I didn't already."

I yawned. He picked me up and brought me inside to my room.

I snuggled up next to him.

"All this week it'll be sunny. I guess you'll want to ditch?" Edward asked. I nodded. He smiled.

"Okay. I should probably warn you- Rosalie might not be in a good mood. She just really isn't herself lately. She wants a child, and when you came, she was so happy. She couldn't wait to see you every day after school. Now you're pretty much grown up and she misses the younger you. A decade is not very long for us." He said. I sighed.

"I feel bad for her. I would go back to being an infant for her. She's like my mom, my best friend, and a sister all in one. So are Alice and Esme. But I can't go back to being a baby." I said. I suddenly wished I could see the future, like Alice. Would I ever be a mother? Would I become immortal? Would I stay with the Cullens? I really hoped so… I thought about that as I drifted off to sleep. I had an odd dream. Edward, Alice and I were on a boat.

_I panicked. It was pouring now, and it thundered loudly. I screamed._

"_It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Edward said in a determined voice. I wanted to go home! Right then, a huge wave crashed against the boat. I was thrown to the other side of the boat. _

"_Ow…" I said._

_Edward rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"_

"_Ugh!" Was all I could manage. My wrist hurt! I could still hear the voices of Edward and Alice near me._

"_Bella!" Edward said, taking my hand._

"_Ow!" I said, pulling my hand away. He took my other one._

"_Edward, we have to get Bella inside. It's gonna get worse soon!" Alice said, and we all rushed inside. I was sure that this would be difficult to get out of…_

"No!" I yelled. I sat up. That wouldn't happen, right? I sure hoped not.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked, an arm around me protectively. I buried my head into my pillow.

"No, no, no!" I said.

"Bella?"

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream." I said. Just a bad dream.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said. Just a dream. Just a dream.

Jasper burst through the door. "Bella, are you okay? You so scared that I'm getting terrified." He said.

"I'm FINE!" I said. I put my head on my pillow and went back to sleep. "Sorry, Jasper…"

I woke up in the morning and wanted to go to the beach. I left Carlisle and everyone else except Edward and Alice (they were coming) a note.

We ran out to my boat, the S.S. Bell Star. Carlisle got it for me and taught me how to use it when I was 9. I had so much fun those days…

"ISABELLA! Let's go!" Alice said. I jumped. I was daydreaming about it again.

"Okay, Alice!" I said and got onto the boat. I stood on the deck. The top deck was a little bit high up for me, and really rocky with the waves, so I stayed in the bottom deck. We sailed smoothly across the blue water. Suddenly, after about two hours, I saw a huge, dark gray cloud moving towards us quickly. I ran inside.

"Edward! There's a huge storm cloud coming our way!" I yelled.

"Oh. Do you think we'll have time to get home?" he called in reply. He looked out his window. "No." he answered his own question. I ran out onto the deck with Alice.

"Alice, we won't be able to get through this!" I said.

"Yes we will, we just need to-" Alice was cut off by a flash of lightning and my whimper.

"Alice!" I said.I panicked. It was pouring now, and it thundered loudly. I screamed.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Edward said in a determined voice. I wanted to go home! Right then, a huge wave crashed against the boat. I was thrown to the other side of the boat.

"Ow…" I said.

Edward rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh!" Was all I could manage. My wrist hurt! I could still hear the voices of Edward and Alice near me.

"Bella!" Edward said, taking my hand.

"Ow!" I said, pulling my hand away. He took my other one.

"Edward, we have to get Bella inside. It's gonna get worse soon!" Alice said, and we all rushed inside. I was sure that this would be difficult to get out of…

I undid my shield. _Edward, my wrist hurts so badly! And I don't know how to get out of this. I'm lying on the floor like an idiot who doesn't know how to do anything while we're, well, in serious danger!_

"Bella! You're hurt, I don't expect you to do anything about this! We'll bring you home as soon as possible. I know how to make it feel better!" he said. He took my hand and got a wooden spoon. I was suspicious.

"If I didn't know this is perfectly unpainful I wouldn't be doing it." He said. He wacked my wrist. I was surprised that it didn't hurt. I smiled up at him and got up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Guys, we have to go now. NOW." Alice said. Suddenly, a huge wave, bigger than the first, rocked to boat almost halfway over. "Noooo!" Alice yelled. I fell over the deck.

Luckily, I grabbed it before I could fall in. I was such a lucky, but unlucky klutz! I felt cold hands pick me up and pull me over the deck and lay me down on the floor. I still didn't open my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward said. I opened my eyes.

"Edward? Alice?" I said. My voice was a whisper. Edward put his arms around me. He got one of the overnight blankets and put it around me. He took me inside to the bench. He put the heater on.

"I want to go home…" I murmured.

"That's where we're headed." I drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about a nice, warm place.

I woke up in my boat bed, Edward humming a new tune. "Good morning." He said.

"We're still here?" I said. He nodded. I put my head in my hands, remembering the day before. "Oh no, no, no!" I said. I realized that my wrist had started to hurt again. "My wrist hurts again." I said. He got an ace bandage and wrapped it around my hand and wrist, up to a bit past my wrist, of course. I went outside, noticing that my clothes had dried. And I was wearing a jean miniskirt and a blue top…? ALICE!

"Sorry." She said and shrugged. I hugged her.

"Where'd the glee come from?" she asked. I shrugged, dittoing her.

"We need to get her home, Alice." Edward said. The wind was blowing hard, and it was still cloudy.

"I know that, you silly boy. We're almost to the closest beach… I don't think that Bella should steer today. She should rest." Alice said. She and Edward strategized ways to get back home for about two hours. When I was absolutely certain that Alice wouldn't look into the future, I walked silently where they couldn't see me. I went to the main control board. I knew what I was doing. I started the boat, and began hyper drive. I steered it to the left. It was difficult to get it to move at first, but I managed it. I heard footsteps on the boat, getting closer. Edward and Alice! I had to get it moving… I hit Go twice. That seemed to do the trick. They were there then.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Getting us home! I know the way from here, Alice, really!" I said.

"What if you get hurt?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Edward, it's impossible for me to get hurt with you around. Plus you can't get hurt with this thing." I said, and he obviously trusted me.

"Okay. Let's go." He said, and in 20 minutes, we were home.

I fell asleep comfortably in my bed that night, after a long evening of welcome homes.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward said when I woke up.

"Hi, Edward. I guess we should start on our talent show song?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think… we should do "Everyday." The song from High School Musical 2." I suggested. He gave me a "What is that?" look. I went over to the computer and went onto youtube. I looked up "everyday with lyrics" and clicked on the best one. I started singing along to it, and in an hour, Edward and I had mastered it. Rosalie came in.

"That was pretty good, guys. Bella, your lunch is ready." She said. I went downstairs and ate, and then beat Emmett in Mario Kart. It was fun, but he smashed a hole through the wall. Luckily, Jasper fixed it up quickly. I went to go talk to Rosalie.

"Rose?" I said softly, opening her door a crack.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"*Sigh* Sure."

I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Um, you look upset." I said.

"It's nothing. I just want you to be a kid again." She said.

"We both know that I can't do that." I said.

"I know." We sat there in silence for a little while. I grabbed her hand gently. She looked down at me.

"Come on. Let's go." I said. I took her downstairs and we played a few games. She definitely seemed happier, and once in a while, when she wasn't looking, Emmett winked at me. Alice just wanted us all to go on our computers on MSN.

**Bella-the-Singer- Bella**

**Piano-Man-Edward**

**Mr. HOT!-Emmett**

**Mrs. HOT! -Rosalie**

**THE-Shopping-Pixie – Alice**

**SirEmotional-Jasper**

**Bella-the-Singer- Hey, guys!**

**Piano-Man- Hi, Bella.**

**My. HOT!, Mrs. HOT!, THE-Shopping-Pixie, & SirEmotional- Hey, Bells.**

**Bella-the-Singer- Me and Edward mastered the song we're singing. It's Everyday from HSM2.**

**THE-Shopping-Pixie- OOOOOOH! I wanna see it! NOW!**

**SirEmotional & Mr. HOT!- Ditto!**

**Bella-the-Singer- NO.**

**Mrs. HOT!- Don't worry, guys and Alice, I got it on tape! At the end they started kissing, though, and I stopped…**

**Everyone- EWWWW!**

**Bella-the-Singer- Gross, Rose! U got that on tape?**

**Mrs. HOT!- Sorry, I couldn't find the stupid button!**

**Bella-the-Singer- GTG. I need time to think. Jazz…? Edward…?**

**SirEmotional & Piano-Man- Yeah. **

**Bella-the-Singer- YAAAAAY! Everyone else can come, too.**

**Bella-the-Singer has logged off. **

**Piano-Man has logged off.**

**THE-Shopping-Pixie has logged off.**

**SirEmotional has logged off.**

**Mr. HOT! Has logged off.**

**Mrs. HOT! Has logged off.**

We all went outside, leaving Carlisle and Esme a note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm showing everyone a special place. It's sort of a teenagers club. Just us Cullens and Hales. Love you! We'll be back soon.

Love,

Bella

"Okay, ready?" I asked. There was a chorus of "Yeah!" and "Definitely!"

"Okay then. Everybody follow me!" I said. Edward was right next to me the whole time. I walked into the familiar place. 10 minutes later, we finally got there! Rosalie's jaw dropped. Jasper was happy that everyone else got to see it, too. I beamed. Alice smiled fondly.

"Oh, Bella, this is really cool!" she said. "Why is that rope tied to a tree? And why is the rope so long, and the tree branch do high up- OH NO YOU WILL NOT!" she said. I took off my outfit to reveal a bathing suit. I nodded. I threw each of them a bag that contained their bikini or trunks.

"I made us each little huts. Alana helped, go into each. Rosalie and Emmett's is the half purple half green one, Alice's and Jasper's is the half pink half yellow one, and Edward's and mine id the half blue half orange one." I said. They changed and came out quickly and I demonstrated.I backed up, and ran as fast as I could to the edge of the cliff. I jumped, grabbed the rope, and swung across, letting go early so that I would land in the water instead of on the other side. There were three ropes, and Alice and Jasper went next. Edward and Emmett and Rosalie came then.

"Oh, so you went first and think you're braver than us? Huh?" Emmett teased and tickled me. I started giggling like a little kid. Rosalie smiled, remembering the tickling contest I had when I was five. Then I heard a… a roar or something. Something that terrified me more than Emmett hunting. I was breathless.

"…." There was silence. Then Emmett lost control. He pushed me aside and went after that bear. I landed on the edge of the cliff. He came back, and I was holding onto the edge.

"Bella, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he said.

"Help me up!" I said. I tried to get my other hand onto the cliff. Edward grabbed hold of me. He pulled me up. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Emmett said.

"It's fine. My bad luck." I flashed a nervous smile. "Um, I think we should go home. Now." I said, and I followed everyone into the forest.

"Emmett, you should've been more careful." Esme said.

"It was an accident, Mom. Even Bella agreed." Emmett replied.

"Really. It was. He smelled a bear and I guess it caught him off guard. He didn't mean for that to happen, Mom!" I said.

"Okay, just be careful next time." Esme said.

"Next time?" I groaned.

"With your luck, probably." Emmett said. I growled, in the human way. He burst out laughing.

In my room, that night, we all went on Facebook.

GTM- Giggling to myself

STM- Snickering to myself

SHUT IT- Shut up

LOL- Laughing out loud

3 you- Love you

GTG- Got to go

**Bella Marie Swan- Guys, you there?**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Hi, Bella. They're logging on.**

**Bella Marie Swan- 3 you!**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- 3 you, too, Bella.**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- Hey vampires of the Olympic Peninsula. Oh, hey, Bella!**

**Bella Marie Swan- Wow, Emmett, I feel SO special. Note the sarcasm.**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen- Emmett, way to make a girl feel special. :(**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- Jeez, Rose. I'm hurt. **

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen- Sorry, but you don't go up to a girl on Facebook and exclude her. It's…. very very rude. And after you almost threw her off a cliff!**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen-Rosie! That is so rude. It was an accident.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Oh, battle of the couple! I wanna see this!**

**Bella Marie Swan- I'm going to get some popcorn. Want some?**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- ….. What do you think?**

**Bella Marie Swan- No. Whatever.**

**Jasper Whitlock Hale- Rose and Em are fighting.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Yup.**

**Jasper Whitlock Hale- Idiots. At least it's over. Bella, did you bring popcorn?**

**Bella Marie Swan- With extra butter and some salt! It's much better that way! **

**Jasper Whitlock Hale- *Smacking forehead* Dang it, Alice!**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale- What, oh, what is it, dear husband?**

**Bella Marie Swan- What's with Alice?**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Sugar rush.**

**Bella Marie Swan- SO SHE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE MY COOKIES! **

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- *Shrugs* She was curious.**

**Bella Marie Swan- Dang you, Alice.**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale- GTM! GTM! LOL! ROFLMAO! Hahahahaha!**

**Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen- Alice, sweetie? Guys, what the heck happened to Alice?**

**Bella Marie Swan- She stole my cookies.**

**Bob Androwsku- And my Capuccino!**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- …**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen- …**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- …**

**Jasper Whitlock Hale- …**

**Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen- …**

**Bella Marie Swan- … Who are you?**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale- Oh, Bob is my friend. Right Bob?**

**Bob Androwsku- I was until you stole my Cappuccino!**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale- But… But I sent you a coupon in the mail…**

**Bob Androwsku- Bye! **

**Bella Marie Swan- That was odd.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Very.**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen- I agree.**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- I'm with stupid.**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen- EMMYBEAR!**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- I meant Eddie-boy, here.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Oh no you didn't.**

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen- Oh yes I did.**

**Bella Marie Swan- GTM.**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale- STM.**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen- ROFLMBO.**

**Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen- Heehee! LOL!**

**Bella Marie Swan- I'm going to bed. Good night!**

**GOOD NIGHT!**

I shut my laptop down and went to sleep, while everyone else went back into their own rooms to get down to business. Rosalie was picking out the girls' outfits for the next day, Emmett was playing Wii, Jasper was doing yoga (What the heck, Jazz?), Edward was reading their minds, and Alice was seeing into the future for the next day.

"Bella." Rosalie whispered, shaking my shoulder. "Bella, it's time to get up!" she hissed, not wanting to be loud. I woke up and went into my closet. Its walls were mirrors and I had so many clothes! I picked out a jean skirt, some all-star tennis shoes, a very light pink tee shirt that said "You bother me and my FAMILY will get you", and a purple camouflage hoodie with a zipper down the front. I left it partway open at the top. I ran into Alice and Rosalie's mini-salon so that they could do my hair and makeup. I had pink lip gloss, pink blush, and pink eyeshadow on (thank you Rosalie!) and m hair was perfectly straightened for a mature look. Take that, Ali! I thought. I noticed a note on my desk. I took it and opened it.

To: Isabella Swan

Isabella,

Hello. I am Lora Nenosi of the Young Spies of America. I believe that you are currently living with a coven of vampires, correct? Don't worry, Bella. All the members of this Agency do. I think that you should join. I've been spying on you (just to see what talents, traits, or special powers you have) to see how well you'd qualify for this. You qualify perfectly. If you'd like to meet me, just call

973-878-2123

After school today. When you're alone. I know you will be. I have the talent to know other people's talents and powers as soon as I see them. Your mind is a shield, as you know. But you have another power, too. You can make things move with your own free will. And you can also read other people's minds and they can read yours if you allow them into your shield. And Alice is very special with her power. She is the only one of our kind outside the Agency who I know can do that. I can also tell how close someone's bond is. You and Edward are extremely close. I swear, you could get married and you couldn't care if you were 12 or 15 .

Good Luck, and I hope you join, Bella.

Sincerely and Dearly,

Lora

I gasped. I was so lucky that I didn't have my shield down, or Edward would've forbidden me to join.

"Bella! It's time to go!" Alice whined from downstairs.

"Coming." I said. I tucked the note into my white rain jacket pocket. I ran downstairs and into Edward's car.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"Fine." I said.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was silence. I was thinking about my note and cell phone.

When we got there, I stayed with Jasper.

"Jazz, I can't tell anybody or the whole agency will be ruined!" I said. I covered my mouth and gasped. I had let some information slip.

"I understand." He didn't seem to notice. I sighed.

The rest of the day was awful. I almost let it slip a lot. After school, I told everyone I was going to my other special place for a while. I had noticed the address on the back of the card and went there. It was in Seattle, but I had my ways of getting to places quickly.

The agency was themed darkly, but the people were cheerful and happy. I short, red-haired girl walked up to me. She smiled, and had dimples. The dimples reminded me of Emmett.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Lora." She said.

"Hey, Lora. I'm joining. It's really cool here." I said.

"Thanks. Um, here's your agent stuff and what they do." She said and handed me a blue backpack. "Keep it with you at all times." She warned. "An agent's life can be pretty risky and dangerous. You'll need to watch your back." She said. I nodded.

I opened it.

The list said-

The laser is disguised as a blue pen. It is important.

There is a tracker. You can know where anything or anyone is anytime.

A rope and claw. The claw is super glued to the rope and the rope is very strong. It is vital for missions and everyday use in some cases.

The flashlight is extremely bright and sturdy. It never runs out of battery life because it runs on air.

A SpiPhone is a high-tech walkie talkie only for spies.

The super-hearer is to listen in on conversations.

The invisible cloak you can use is for anytime. It is very rare and only given this year.

"Cool!" I said. "I have to go home. See you sometime soon!" I said. I ran into the forest behind it and ran until I came to Alana's house to drop off her binder, and then to my house, 10 minutes later. I ran onto the doorstep, and then entered at a normal pace.

"Hey, everyone!" I called.

My family was surrounding me. Well, at least in front of me.

"Hey, Bells, where ya been?" Emmett asked. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Um, I had to drop off Alana's binder at her house." I said. At least that was part of the truth.

"Jasper doesn't think so. He feels that you're hiding something." Edward said.

"I can't tell. He knows that." I said. I gave Jasper the _look,_ and he shrugged.

"Yes you can. We're your family." Rosalie said in a way that made me want to tell them.

I sighed. "Next week. They need me to get a little bit more comfortable with it. Alana knows not to tell because she's in it too!" I said. "Um, I'll do my homework now." I went up to my room. I did my spelling sentences and then ran over to my balcony. I climbed down to the ground and then decided to sneak up Jasper and Alice's balcony. I climbed up the post and onto the deck.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to… come in this way? There's a thing called doors." He said.

"Oh, I know that. It's just more fun this way! And I have to ask you something." I said.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't wait till next week to tell everyone. Maybe I should tell them now." I said.

"Okay. I'll get them-"

"Tomorrow! I'll tell them tomorrow!" I cut in. He nodded. "Thanks, Jazz!" I said. Alice came in at that second, smiling gleefully.

"Hey Bells! Hi, Jazzy!" she said.

"Hey Alice!" I replied smoothly. She winked at me. That was our secret code for "wake up early, I'm giving you a look that is better than usual that's fit for a model or actress", and I winked back to say okay. I went to bed and fell asleep. I woke up at 5:30 the next morning.

"A new boy is coming, and I want us all to make a good first impression, you know." She said as she curled my hair. She had made me wear skinny jeans and a tight pacific blue top. She had put pink lip gloss on, and it definitely showed the pink. I had a little bit of pink eyeshadow on, but it was still noticeable.

"Alice, Edward will be upset if the boy takes interest in me." I warned.

"But Ali switched schools so you'll be happy! And you'll be even happier with the boy." She said the last sentence coyly. My jaw dropped. No. No way. NEVER! Never ever ever forever!

She took me to my closet and picked out one of my purses. She gave me the cute Gucci one. It was the one covered in three layers with blue glitter and glossed over twice. I took it willingly for once. Blue was definitely my color. She gave me strappy high heels.

"Bella, time to go!" Emmett called, eager to daydream in class. I ran down the stairs, and tripped on the third one to the bottom, but Edward caught me.

"Hey, beautiful." He said. I looked into his golden eyes and immediately drifted into a daydream. "Um, Bella? Bel-laaaaa!" he said. I looked at him and blushed. I ran into the car, him next to me the whole time. Alana was waiting for me in the back seat. I sat next to her. I let her into my shield.

_Alice says that the new boy will like me. And I'll like him in some sort of way._

**No way! Never. I know you wouldn't cheat on ANYONE, especially Edward.**

I sighed. I looked over at her. She looked at me sympathetically. I took her out of my shield. We were at school by then, and I walked to first period with her and Jasper.

"Oh no!" I said as I tripped. A cute boy with blue eyes and blonde hair looked into my eyes and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and flashed a smile. He helped me up.

"I'm Bella. This is Jasper and Alana. Jasper is my adopted brother." I said. "I'm adopted, too."

"Hey, guys. I'm Toby. Toby Marxx." He said. He smiled back at me.

"Are you going to two-period Spelling?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can I come with you?"

"Sure!" We walked over to building 2 and went inside.

"Wow. It's cool here."

"Yeah. The teacher's pretty nice, too." I said in appreciation. It turned out that he was only in that one class with me. I went to lunch with Alana and Alice. Alana sat at our table with us.

"He SO likes you, Bella!" Alana squealed. Edward glared. We decided to ditch school because it would surely be sunny, so Carlisle was home, too. I decided that this was the perfect time to tell everyone.

We all gathered in the living room, Carlisle and Esme on the Loveseat, Emmett sprawled on the ground, and Alice, Alana, and Rose and Jasper on the couch. Edward was standing across from me, but came over to me. I cleared my throat.

"I am a spy," Edward gave me a look, "I mean an agent!" I said. "That's why I've been gone. I was practicing. And I also have a special power. Watch this." I said.

I lifted the sandwich from the counter and brought it over in thin air so that it landed in my hand. I picked it up.

"See?" I said before taking a bite of it. "Mmmm. Esme, this is good." I said. She smiled. Edward put his arms around me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked.

"I needed a while to get used to it." I said. I suddenly looked over at Emmett. My eyes definitely lit up. I smiled childishly and said, "Hey, Emmett, wanna fly?"

"Hell, yeah!" He bellowed. I lifted him up and flew him around the room. He crashed through the window. We all gasped and he fell into the pool. He came up and screamed, "AWESOME!"

To my surprise, Esme giggled. Then she laughed and started rolling around on the floor. Everyone laughed. Alana walked in and saw the window and Emmett drenched. She gave us a look that questioned our sanity.

"What'd I miss?" she shouted over our laughter, and we all quieted down.

"Never mind." I giggled.

"Can I stay here?" she asked.

"Fine. Let's go on…. FACEBOOK!" I screamed Facebook. Everyone got their laptops, my blue one, Rosalie's pink one, Alice's purple one, Emmett's yellow one, Jasper's orange one, Edward's green one, Esme's white one, and Carlisle's black one. Alana had a tie dyed rainbow one. Me and Alana had our own private party, so we talked one on one.

**Bella Marie Swan- Lanaaaaa.**

**Alana Fitzgerald- What?**

**Bella Marie Swan- I don't know… If they find out the kind of dangerous missions we go on, won't they make me quit?**

**Alana Fitzgerald- Isabella. Marie. Swan. Nobody can make you do anything! Ever! You can do what you want to do, whatever your heart tells you!**

**Bella Marie Swan- That's…. Actually some pretty good advice, coming from you, Lana.**

**Alana Fitzgerald- Isn't my advice always? ISN'T IT?**

**Bella Marie Swan- Yeah, Lana, calm down. I'll take your advice. I gotta go, Edward's coming.**

**Bella Marie Swan has logged off.**

**Alana Fitzgerald- … You're so COLD, Bella! :'(**

**Bella Marie Swan has logged on.**

**Bella Marie Swan- Vampires don't cry.**

**Bella Marie Swan has logged off. **

My SpiPhone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, get Alana NOW! You need to get to headquarters. It's Code Red Section 5!" she said. I gasped.

"Yeah, I will. I'll bring an overnight bag in case, Lora. See ya there. Bye." I said and hung up. "Alana, it's an emergency. They're gathering the whole agency." I said. Lora hadn't said that, but I knew it was true. Alana gasped.

"I'm ready. Here's your bag." She threw a bag to me.

"Guys, I love you, I gotta go." I said. I hugged Edward and ran out the door.

When we got to the agency, Lora was waiting for us. Her wide green eyes were frantic, looking for members. Making sure that we got here safely.

"Guys, this is your mission, and you're paired up with Lila. Go to the abandoned building on Ryers Avenue. Then go into the air conditioning vents and go until you fing the people in the room. You're the first ones here, so you're going with just you three. " She said. "Go, go, go!"

We ran into the hall with Lila, a small, black haired vampire girl, and I dropped my bag, but not the bag containing my spy items. I noticed a shaft in the wall and opened it. I crawled inside of it, and so did Alana, right behind me. We came to a 4-way intersection.

"Lora said in my note to take the left… But the place is to the right!" I said.

"No, we have to listen to Lora." Alana said.

"I think that Bella's right." Lily said.

"I'm going right." I said, and went that way, Alana following close behind. After a few minutes of climbing in the dark, cold air vent that was the air conditioning (they didn't have heating), I found myself next to the back air vent that led to the extra room. I heard a dark, mysterious voice.

"We will rule over Seattle…. ….. … … get going soon! ARE YOU WITH ME?" I bellowed. People- no, vampires, cheered.

Alana gasped. "Bella, Lily, do you know what this means?" she hissed. We nodded.

Suddenly, the unstable vent under me snapped. I fell onto the rock solid concrete 26 feet under me, and that was the last thing I remembered.

ALANA'S P.O.V.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I punched and kicked the vent under me and landed next to her. "Bella, Bella, Bella! No!" I said. The vampires looked oddly at us, but their leader looked appalled.

"You trespass?" he yelled.

"SHUT UP! We were on a mission. This is Room 58. We're supposed to go to Room 87!" Lily shouted, angry. He nodded.

"We are leaving. Good luck." He said, and they were gone. At least I heard Bella's heartbeat, but it was slow.

"Bella." I whispered. "Lily, go back to Lora. I'm bringing her home." I ordered. Bella woke up.

"Ugh… Alana?"

"Oh my god, Bella, you're okay!" I said. Lily was gone now. I heard loud footsteps, and before I could do anything, a man entered. He looked enraged.

"Ha, I'm an excellent faker!" Bella laughed.

"So, the agency sent you two did they? And a human, too! Hahaha!" he said mockingly. "And that Cullen family who used to sponsor it. They were cowards. They were always on the good side, against me. But they were too afraid to stand up to me." He said. Bella looked angry, and stood up.

"Be quiet about my family! YOU ARE EVIL!" she shouted. "The devil raised you." She said. That quite did it. He threw her across the room, into the wall. Was metal hard to humans? She started to cry. "Leave us alone!" she shouted.

I growled in rage. "YOU DEVIL!" I shouted. "How could you do that to an innocent human?" I shouted.

"Easy." He replied. I ran over to her and picked her up, running out of the room. I bursted through the doors and to the Cullens' house. I ran through the doors while still holding Bella. They were waiting.

"Bella! WHAT HAPPENED?" Edward said. He was definitely worried now.

"We were on an emergency mission and he mentioned your family, he I insulted her by sayong bad things about you guys and…. And she got all mad and yelled at him and he hurt her! He was so fast, and I couldn't stop him! I'm so sorry!" I said. Carlisle took her and put her on the couch. He took care of her while Edward stayed with her. I went upstairs with Alice.

"It's all my fault!" I said.

"No it isn't. It's okay, she'll be fine. She'll especially be happy that you're fine." She told me. I really hoped so. And so did everyone else.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, noticing that my head hurt badly. I was terrified. But then I saw Edward next to me. I looked at him.

"Bella?" he said. I burst into tears. He hugged me, and took me next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "It's okay Bella. You're all right."

I remembered what the rude guy had said… he was… Professor Eli? Yeah, that was him.

"He… he said you were… A coward… and I got angry.. I-I couldn't let him s-say that a-bout…. You." I sobbed miserably. "My life is a train wreck!" I said.

"You're just a little bit unlucky. Things happen, Bella. It's okay. You are not going back there unless you want to." He said. I got up and brought him upstairs to my room. I lay down on my bed.

"Where are we going for vacation?" I asked. He hesitated.

"To stay with the Denali's. Alana wanted to stay there, and Carlisle and Esme thought it would be a good idea. They thought you and Irina could make up for last time." He said.

"Oh. Well, we already made up before we left, and we thought it would be funny to see what everyone's reactions would be." I said.

"Hey, I think I should've been able to know about that." He said.

"Hay is for horses." I teased to hide my disappointment. Tanya and I… we weren't the best of friends. We both loved Edward. And this time I would show it.

NEXT WEEK

I was at the Denali's home.

"Kate! Irina!" I yelled, and they yelled my name. We hugged. They were like sisters to me, like Alice and Rosalie and Emmett. Oh, wait. Emmett was a boy. Ha-ha, Emmett! LOL. I looked over at the others.

"Hey, guys." I said. I nodded towards Tanya. Edward put his arm around me and smiled.

"I guess we should get inside. It's cold out here." Alice said, winking at me.

"We can play tomorrow." I said and returned the wink.

I went up to Irina and Kate's room and we talked. We slept in Kate clean, tidy room and made a tent. They even liked Alana.

"Sooooo. Bella, you have SO got to tell me what's with you and Edward!" Kate said.

"Yeah, spill, Bells!" Irina said. I sighed, but then smiled.

"They're dating! And Bella will show you what she can do." Alana said.

"We were dared to date each other… and I had liked him before that, and HE had liked ME before that, so it was worth it. And even though the dare is over, we're still together." I said. "And that's the true truth." I said with a giggle, pointing my flashlight at Irina, who swatted at it. "And watch this." I said. I made the blanket rise into thin air.

"Awesome!"

"Can you use that for anything?"

"Well, I can't raise heavy things." I said. "But any weight or size person, human, vampire, shapshifter- all easy." I said.

"Coolio." Irina said.

"WHAT THE HECK, IRINA?" I yelled.

"It's fun." She shrugged.

"Bella, go to bed!" Esme called. I fell asleep.

8 AM THE NEXT MORNING

"Oooooh, Bella! You really love Edward!" Kate cooed.

"Yeah, you were sayin' 'Edward, I love you so much' in your sleep, Bellsie!" Irina giggled. I shot up.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"You heard me, Bella. 'Oh, Edward, I love you sooo-"

"I heard that!" I said. I hissed.

"Oh my god, we should go play!" Irina said. "We'll show her our games. C'Mon, Bella!" she said.

I got dressed in blue and purple flannel fuzzy pants, thick snow pants, a blue sweater, a blue coat, green snow boots, and my matching blue-green scarf, mittens, and hat. We went outside and played "Snow Tag" and "Snow Ball War: Version II," and after, Esme and Carmen made me some hot chocolate. I was starting to get bored when Emmett suggested we play truth or dare.

"Jazzy-boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, bro. I'm not chicken." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Okay, Jasper…. I dare you to kiss Tanya for 3 minutes." Emmett said gleefully. Jasper sighed and did as he was told. Tanya made a face.

"Okay, Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper said.

"I want to see how good you can do for truth, so truth." Edward replied coolly.

"Would you destroy yourself to save Bella?" he asked.

"Yes." He said, and Tanya and I gasped.

I wacked him on the head. "Don't ever think about that ever again! Jasper, you already knew that!" I said.

"Okay, I promise," Edward said, adding, "Kate, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you enjoy tic-tacs?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah. Especially the white ones!" she said. I pulled out my 3 packs. She grinned.

"Gimme them!" she said. I handed her a pack, and she popped one in her mouth. "This rocks. Ri, you gotta try this!" she said and handed Irina one.

"Ew, no! Here, Emmett!" she threw the tic-tac into Emmett's open mouth. He was waiting for it.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Kate asked.

"Um… Dare?" I said. She grinned again.

"I dare you to sing and play for us." She said. I was definitely blushing.

"No."

"You have to!" she said and pulled me over to the piano. I sighed, and started playing this song I had heard on the radio. I think it was called "The Climb".

Once I was done, everyone started clapping. I went over to Tanya when everyone had left.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied.

"Tanya? I know that you really like Edward and all, but can we still be friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella. Sure." She said.

"Friends?" I asked, sticking my hand out. She grabbed it and shook it.

"Friends."

"Bella! Tanya! We're going sledding!" Rosalie called.

"Kay, coming!" I called and she ran downstairs while I slid down the railing.

I got on my snow clothes again and grabbed the blue sled. I ran outside with my new friend.

THE NEXT WEEK

"Tanya, Irina, Kate!" I said.

"Huh?" said Kate.

"We're listening!" Tanya said.

"Why is my family leaving me here till tomorrow? Not that I don't like being her and not that I don't like you guys, but I feel like they're hiding something from me." I said.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Kate said with a hint of regret. She knew. If she knew she had to tell me. We never ever kept secrets from each other.

"You have to tell me." I demanded.

"I promised Edward I wouldn't." she said.

"You said we wouldn't keep secrets!" I defended myself. Was it really that bad?

"But I promised him. And I keep my promises." She said.

"But-"

"Bella?" Edward's voice said. I turned around to face him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I think you know WHAT I MEAN." I hissed. He did. I knew it. And it was so bad that he couldn't tell me, his girlfriend, his family. I was so mad that I started tearing up. I usually cried when I was really mad, scared sometimes or upset. This got me worried.

"I'll tell you in the car." He said. "Let's go." His voice was cold. I got up and muttered, "Bye guys. See you soon." I walked out to the Volvo with Edward.

"Tell me. NOW!" I said, losing it.

"Listen. We're moving to North Dakota." He said. I was stunned that he was saying this. We had moved so many times in the years I'd been with them.

"NO!" I screamed. I had officially lost it. "NO! WE MOVE ALL THE TIME! I JUST MADE A FRIEND THAT I CAN TRUST! AND WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HER AGAIN? AND WHAT ABOUT JACOB?" I shouted. I was crying now. "WHAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?" I shouted.

"Yes, I do, we're just doing this because we have to, Bella! Of couse I care about you!" he said.

"It doesn't seem like it!" I growled. Yes, growled. At the speed we were going, we would be home in five minutes. As soon as we got there, I ran out of the car. I ran into the woods and hoped I'd never have to move. I ran to La Push. I hadn't seen Jacob for a while. I sobbed harder and harder as I ran. I knocked on his door. Jacob answered it.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm m-m-moving t-to Colorado!" I cried, and he took me inside. He hugged me and we sat down on the couch. I stayed put for about half an hour. When I finally stopped, I decided to take a walk on First Beach. It was cold out, so I put on my jacket. I sighed. Jacob and I sat down on the rock where we had met.

"I don't wanna go, Jake." I said.

"I don't want you to go either. Hey! You could stay with me!" he said. I gave a small, sad smile and giggled.

"I don't think they would be too happy about that." I said. I looked at the waves. I sighed.

"I know." He sighed too. At that moment, he seemed like the most perfect person in the world. Because he was him. He was Jacob. He was my best friend… well, other than Alana. I took my cell phone out.

"Since I'm almost positive right now that I'm leaving, can I get a picture with you?" I asked. He nodded. I set it for 6 seconds. We ran over to our Friendship Rock (where we had met) and smiled with one arm each around each other as the picture was taken. "Jacob? Before I go home, or run away, can I do one thing? Just so I know that I knew you. Which I always will," I said nervously. "Will you… kiss me?" I asked in a small voice. "I mean it." I said.

"Yeah, Bella. Here goes nothing." He said and kissed me. It was light, happy. A good memory. We broke apart.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll always remember you. Goodbye." I said and hugged him. I ran into the woods.

"Bella, wait! You can't run away!" Jacob called after me. I ran until I got to the treaty line. I stayed where none of the Cullens could go and ran to Seattle. I ran to the agency.

"Lora!"

"Bella, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm running away. You can't let yourself tell them where I am!" I said. She sighed.

"I won't."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back A.S.A.P." I said and ran to the nearest diner. The waitress got me my food and water and I proceeded back to the agency. But someone grabbed my arm with a cold, steely grip. Their skin was hard and cold as solid ice. Vampire. I tried to scream, but a hand was over my mouth. I kicked, but it was no use, and they took me to a dark place. I kicked and banged on the wooden door.

"No! Let me out of here! Help me!" I screamed. Nobody came. Three days passed, then four, then six. I was fed, but not saved. I silently wished for help. I remembered my cell phone, and it still was off. I turned it on and called Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where are you!" she asked.

"I'm trapped. I've been kidnapped. Please help!" I whimpered. She let out a gasp, and I heard several growls in the background.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought Edward was mad at me. I yelled at him and made him feel bad. I felt so guilty and I didn't wanna go away… This is my home. Please, Alice, help me!" I said.

"Well, you already knew that I am going to save you, right?" she asked. I broke down.

"I'm sorry Alice! I just wanna go home, to see you all again!" I wailed.

"Oh, we're SO coming. You're in Seattle." She confirmed just as my kidnapper came in furiously. His eyes were scarlet red.

"Oh, so little miss devastated is calling for help. Huh? YOU DON'T DO THAT!" he bellowed and threw me across the room. It was like the episode on the mission all over again. "Alice! Help!" I shouted, close to tears again.

"Alice, please!" I yelled, and she hung up, bursting through the door with the entire family. I started to cry.

"Edward! Alice!"

EDWARD'S P.O.V.

"BELLA!" I shouted and ran over to her. "Bella, I am so so sorry." I said. Alice, Carlisle, and the others flitted over. I held Bella. But she smelled so good… I ignored it.

She whimpered. Her shield was undone.

_She was flying through the sky. She saw her parents._

"_Mom? Dad? Daniel?" she asked. She ran over to her family and hugged them._

"_It's okay, baby, it's fine." Her mother cooed._

"_It hurts so bad… I can't leave them! I ran away Mom, I left them! And Edward probably thinks I hate him!" she sobbed._

"_You'll make the right choice. I promise you." Her father said._

"_Yeah, Bella! Dad's right!" Daniel said._

"_But… It's beautiful here. I want to stay, but I want to go back to Edward, and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme!" she said._

"_Honey, do what you have to." Her mother said. _

"_I will. But… I can't pick between both my families, Mommy!" she said like a kid. She just called her Mommy. Like she did when she had come to us._

"No, Bella! Stay!" I said in exasperation. She couldn't leave.

"_Mom I don't know what to DO! What about Jacob? Him, too!" she said. _

"_At least you had one last good memory with him." Her mother said._

"BELLA!" I shouted. It was getting slower, but not much. Just a little bit.

"Edward, what is it?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Bella, oh no!" Alice's eyes glassed over for a few moments. Then she hid her face in Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper!"

"BELLA!" I repeated.

"_Yeah, I guess…" Bella sniffled. _

"_And remember all the times with the Cullens?" her mom asked. "They're so kind. Especially that Edward. He absolutely adores you, sweetie." Her mother said._

"Carlisle, she's at the gates of a wonderful place talking with her parents and her little brother! She's talking about the memories and she'll miss us!" I said. I was definitely losing it. Bella wouldn't go, would she? She couldn't.

"_Mom, he does? He's not mad at me?" her eyes were shining. _

"_Of course he isn't, sweetie! He never was!" her mother relied._

"_Oh, Mom, Dad, Danny, I missed you. I dreamed about you." She said._

"_And you dreamed about Edward." Her mother reminded her. Bella remembered her times with us. The pumpkin patch, and her truce with Tanya, our family fun night. All her favorites, and others too._

"_And you all stuck together, through thick and thin, honey. Edward wouldn't be able to stand it if you stayed here." She said._

Alice sobbed tearless sobs. "Bella, no!" Rosalie was freaked out.

"Isabella Swan, can you hear me?" she said worriedly.

"Bella! Carlisle!" Esme said, very concerned.

_Bella looked very determined. "Mom, I'm gonna try my hardest to go back."_

"_That's wonderful, sweetie! Tell Edward and everyone else that they CAN go to heaven!" she said. "I love you, sweetie."_

"_I love you guys. Goodbye." Bella said._

Alice stopped crying. Her eyes glazed over again. She gave a small smile.

"Bella's back!"

"Oh, my Bella!" Esme said with a sigh of relief.

"She'll wake up soon." Alice said.

Carlisle had bandaged her ankle as a precaution, because it had been hurt a little bit. I picked her up and carried her. When we were almost home, she opened her eyes a little bit.

"Edward, I love you." She breathed. She was smiling.

"I love you, too, Bella." I sighed. She snuggled closer to me as we came into the warm house.

"And we're not moving. We'll just stay out of school a couple of years and pretend we moved." I murmured.

"Thank you." She said and went back to sleep.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I saw my Mom and Dad! I opened my eyes. Edward was right next to me. I hugged him.

"Edward, I saw my Mom and Dad." I whispered, afraid to speak louder.

"Oh, I know. You considered leaving." He said gently. Tanya walked in. TANYA?

"Tanya!" I said a little louder, my voice joyful, but still pitifully small.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming." I said. I yawned. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulder.

Tanya went hunting with the others.

"Edward." I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Were you… mad that I thought you didn't care about me?" I asked.

"Not really, Bella. Well, sort of." He said.

"Would you have been… better off, let's put it… if I stayed with my mom?"I whimpered the last part.

He hugged me. "Bella, I could never ever think that. Or even consider thinking about it. I love you more than anything." He said. But I still didn't believe it. Only a little.

I let my shield down unknowingly before I went to sleep.

"_Edward."_

"_Yes, Bella?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_Th-then why does Alice see you leaving me? Why would you leave me alone?" I asked._

"_For your safety, Bella. But you'll always be my Bella." He said, kissed me softly, and disappeared into the forest. _

"_Edward! NO!" I shouted, running after him. _

_I ran for hours. I fell onto the ground. _

"_Edward, PLEASE come back to me!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!" I sat upright in my bed and screamed. "EDWARD!" He was by my side in a second. I hung onto him.

"You cannot leave me. Please!" I said.

"I won't. Where'd you get that idea?"

I replayed my terrible dream with my shield down.

"But I can't do that. I'd never leave you unless you wanted me to."

"I never ever will."

"I know that now…"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT BEFORE?" he hissed, very angry.

"I sort of did…" I said, afraid. Rosalie and Jasper came in. Rosalie put her arms around me.

"Edward, you're scaring her!" she said.

"Am I?" he asked, a bit upset with himself.

"Yeah." Jasper said.

"Hush, Jazz!" I said. He did.

"Sorry." Edward said.

"It's fine, really." I said.

"Okay." Rosalie said.

I guessed that we'd be fine. And we were. And up until this day, my life has been the best ever. No clumsy accidents, of course. I _did _quit the agency, and I had Nessie. I'm a vampire now and my family is happy as ever! Plus, Jacob imprinted on Nessie, so she's happy too. And I couldn't've asked for a better family!

Signed,

Isabella Marie Cullen.

Yeah, you heard me. Cullen! Yay!


End file.
